OS White Day
by A.K.A. Tsukii
Summary: Suite de l'OS Valentine's Day. La White Day, jour où les garçons ayant reçu un chocolat -qu'ils ont accepté- pour la St. Valentin doivent offrir à leur tour un présent. Que vont offrir les garçons de Konoha bien embêtés par cette tradition?


**Titre:** White Day

**Auteur:** Amai Tsukii-chan

**Rating:** K+

**Genre(s):** Romance, humour

**Pairing(s):** SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTen, légers KakaShizu, KôHina

**Résumé: **La White Day, jour où les garçons ayant reçu un chocolat - qu'ils ont accepté- pour la St. Valentin doivent offrir à leur tour un présent. Que vont offrir les garçons de Konoha bien embêtés par cette tradition? Pairings "habituels".

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Naruto serait devenu officiellement un Shônen sentimental (huhuhu u.u). Ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Je n'ai eue seulement quelques demandes de suite mais ça m'a fait chaud au cœur! Merci à celles qui ont suivis la première partie et pour ceux qui arrivent en cours de route et se disent « Mais quelle première partie? O_O' », je vous invite à aller lire d'abord le One-shot Valentine's Day.

Réponse à la review de **KiKi**: Merci de ta review, comme promis, voici la fameuse suite! J'espère que tu apprécieras.

**Petite parenthèse: **Ouuh, c'est vraiment horrible ce qui est arrivé au Japon :'( J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Prions pour toutes les victimes et toutes les personnes portées disparues du séisme et tsunami du 11 Mars 2011... _Ganbatte ne! Fighting! _

Cette fois-ci l'O.S a été écrit en un mois mais j'en ai bien bavé à l'écrire la veille du jour-J. C'est bien connu, je m'y prends toujours la dernière minute =_='.

_Enjoy_ ~

* * *

White Day

**- Dis, Naruto-kun, tu crois que ce serait une bonne idée si j'offrais ça à Ino?** Interrogea Sai en lui mettant sous le nez un magazine.

Pendant que Naruto se penchait pour regarder ledit magazine, Sakura sirotait son thé, indifférente à la conversation de ses deux coéquipiers, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Elle avait entendu dire que Sasuke ne revenait pas avant deux jours. Après son invitation, il ne s'était plus rien passé entre eux. Même si elle avait finalement offert son précieux chocolat, elle n'avait pas eut la conviction qu'il l'avait mangé. Après tout, il en avait surement reçu bien assez pour ouvrir une boutique -et encore...-. Leur relation n'avait absolument pas changée, à croire que ce jour-ci n'avait été qu'une illusion.

La rose sortit de ses songes quand elle entendit son nom dans la conversation entre Naruto et Sai.

**- Sakura, est-ce-que tu connaitrais la taille de bonnet d'Ino?** Demanda tout naturellement le brun à son amie.

Amie qui lui recracha tout le contenu de sa bouche sur sa figure -c'est-à-dire le thé brulant qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter-. Tandis que Naruto lui tapotait le dos pour lui éviter de s'étouffer avec son thé, Sakura retournait et retournait dans sa tête la question que lui avait posé son ami pour espérer qu'elle avait mal entendu. Le pauvre Sai quant à lui s'essuyait dignement avec son mouchoir.

**- Euh, tu sais Sai, ce n'est généralement pas le genre de question qu'on pose**, lui reprocha Naruto même si au fond de lui il criait « _Moi je veux connaître celle de Hinata!_ ».

**- Ah bon?**

- J**e peux savoir pourquoi est-ce-que tu me poses cette question?** Exigea Sakura en menaçant à tout instant d'exploser.

**- Naruto-kun m'a parlé de la White Day **(1)**, et il m'a conseillé des idées de cadeaux pour Ino. **

**- Ah oui?** Fit la jeune fille -qui s'était quasiment changé en démon- en regardant du coin de l'œil le blondinet qui s'était ratatiné à vue d'œil. **Et que t'a-t-il proposé? **

Pour toute réponse, Sai lui tendit la revue qu'il consultait précédemment avec Naruto. Elle n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure mais maintenant qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas simplement un des quotidiens de Konoha qui conseillait de mignons cadeaux tout innocents à offrir pour la White Day -car quand même il ne faudrait pas choquer les éventuels gosses qui s'attarderaient sur cette rubrique-, mais une gazette douteuse qu'elle avait parfois vu entre les mains de Kakashi. Le sang afflua à ses joues quand elle vit que l'article proposait en plus de lingerie féminine, des... comment dire? Des jouets pour adultes destinés à pimenter leur vie se- -STOOP! Cette fiction n'est rated K+ seulement!-. Immédiatement elle jeta le magazine dans la figure de Sai comme si son magasine lui avait brûlé les doigts. Bien qu'elle n'était pas une fille coincée, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la voie regarder ce genre d'objet en rougissant.

Pour ne pas perdre sa dignité, elle insulta copieusement Sai et Naruto de pervers, vicieux, obsédé et autres. Après un moment de silence interrompu par instant par le bruit que faisait la gérante du restaurant en faisant la vaisselle, Naruto immergea de sous la table considérant que toute menace était écartée. Elle finit rapidement son thé sous le regard soulagé de Naruto qui remercia le ciel de ne pas s'être fait tapé. Leur bavardage reprit alors sous l'oreille attentive de Sakura cette fois-ci...

oOoOoOo

BIP DIP BIP! BIP DIP BIP!

Une main sortit de sous la couette et tâtonna la table de chevet placée à côté du lit à la recherche de l'objet qui avait troublé son sommeil. Puis elle s'abattit mollement sur le réveil ce qui le fit taire. On gigota sous le duvet et un petit ronronnement se fit entendre. Cette personne n'avait visiblement pas prête de se lever...

oOoOoOo

D'un pas énergétique, Lee descendait la ruelle en ayant la ferme intention de retrouver sa belle. Aujourd'hui Gai-sensei l'avait autorisé à manquer une heure de son entrainement spécialement pour ce jour-ci. Après tout, nous étions le quatorze mars. Tous les garçons ayant reçu un présent le quatorze du mois dernier se devait de retourner un cadeau à celle qui leur avait offert. Il avait donc fait abstrait de quelques heures d'entrainement pour préparer ce jour. Il avait retiré sa superbe -ou pas- tenue verte de combat -à contre cœur- quand Tenten lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas une tenue appropriée pour aller draguer. Enfin, _il n'allait pas draguer Sakura-san_, se disait Lee. Il allait seulement lui offrir à son tour un cadeau de remerciement car non Lee n'était définitivement pas aveugle. Même si Tenten s'entêtait à faire comme si de rien n'était, il connaissait la vérité.

oOoOoOo

**- Atchoum!** Éternua violemment Tenten.

**- Tu ne devrais pas attraper froid ces temps-ci**, susurra la voix de son petit ami derrière elle.

**- Non, t'inquiètes pas, ça va**, lui sourit timidement la jeune fille.

A son tour, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Tenten, commençait doucement à accélérer. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet quand elle le sentait près d'elle. Elle aimait entendre et sentir son cœur tambouriner sa poitrine, avoir les mains moites et subir de brusques bouffées de chaleur, car elle savait qu'il était là, ici, avec elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle vit son visage se rapprocher du sien. Elle en rougit de plaisir quand elle devina ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle ferma les paupières et lui tendit ses lèvres s'attendant à sentir ses lèvres à lui pressées contre les siennes.

oOoOoOo

**- Je m'y mets dès cet après-midi Shishou**, lui promit Sakura.

**- Je suis sûre que tu réussiras Sakura**, la rassura Tsunade d'une voix dure mais dont les yeux reflétaient de la chaleur, **demain matin neuf heures piles. Tu peux disposer. **

**- Oui! Veuillez m'excusez, Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama. **

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, la Hokage la rappela.

**- Au fait, Sakura, si jamais tu croises Kakashi ou Gen-**

**- Aaaaaaaaah!** Brailla soudainement Shizune en agitant ses bras, interrompant la blonde.

Déconcertée par l'attitude imprévue de Shizune, elle la vit se hâter de venir vers elle, toujours en faisant de grands gestes et beaucoup de bruit. Elle la poussa hors du bureau en la pressant un peu. Puis elle s'adossa à la porte en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa manche, le visage rouge -à en rendre jalouse Hinata-.

**- Que se passe-t-il Shizune-san?** Demanda curieusement Sakura bien qu'elle sache un peu ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

**- Oh rien!** Lui sourit-elle anxieusement.

**- Je me demande bien ce que Tsunade-sama allait me dire?** Fit-elle d'un ton légèrement ironique.

**- R-rien! Rien je t'assure, hahaha**, rit-elle d'un rire nerveux. **Tu ferais mieux d'oublier!**

Elle sonda son ainée du regard un instant avant de tourner les talons et lui lança:

**- J'ai croisé Kakashi-sensei tout à l'heure, je pense bien qu'il est à votre recherche...**

Un sourire au lèvres, elle s'en alla imaginant bien la tête que devait tirer Shizune.

oOoOoOo

**- Hinata-sama...** appela-t-il.

**- Hmmm**, grogna Hinata en se retournant dans son lit.

**- Hinata-sama, il va bientôt être dix heures...**

**- Hmm**, gémit-elle un plus fort en ramenant sa couverture sur elle.

_Dix heures hein... pourquoi la réveiller à cette heure-ci?_ On pourrait quand même lui laisser le temps de rattraper la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé. _Minute... quelle heure était-il? _

**- Quoi?**

**- Tout va bien Hinata-sama? **

**- Oui oui Kô-san, ne vous inquiétez pas. **

Elle se leva en vitesse de son futon, manquant de tomber en s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures. Jurant tout bas, elle arrangea vite ses cheveux, s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'elle avait sorti de sa penderie la veille. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle faillit à nouveau tomber en trébuchant sur un petit tas qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué et qui n'était visiblement pas là la veille. En examinant les divers paquets elle se rendit compte que c'était la conséquence de ce qu'elle avait fait il y avait tout juste un mois auparavant.

oOoOoOo

**DRIIIIIING DONG**, fit la sonnette de Sakura.

Pestant un peu contre la personne qui l'interrompait dans ses études, elle se leva tout de même de son coussin devant l'insistance dont faisait preuve ce visiteur à vouloir la voir à en juger par la pression qu'il faisait sur le bouton de sa sonnette.

**- Quoi?** Lâcha Sakura sans le vouloir en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

**- Sakuraaaa!** S'écria la personne avec joie comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Une tornade blonde se jeta sur elle, l'enlaçant avec ravissement manquant presque de l'étouffer.

oOoOoOo

À la place des deux appendices mouillés qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir sur sa bouche, quelque chose de léger lui frôla le bout du nez et la bouche par la même occasion. Intriguée elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un Neji goguenard. En louchant un peu, elle se rendit compte que c'était un mouchoir qui l'avait frisé.

**- Tu devrais t'essuyer le nez**, lui lança le Hyûga moqueur.

Rouge de honte, elle se retourna et fit rageusement ce que lui avait demandé Neji.

**- Que croyais-tu que j'allais te faire?**

**- Rien!** Lâcha-t-elle.

Sa petite affaire finie, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une position de gêne, les larmes aux yeux, vexée comme un pou. Elle dû faire un gros effort lorsqu'elle sentit les deux bras de Neji passer sur sa taille, pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Quand il lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un soupir. Il aimait jouer avec elle de cette façon, il aimait la voir lui résister puis succomber dans la minute qui suivait. Tout comme elle aimait refuser de le regarder pour enfin voir ses prunelles nacrées la sonder avec agacement.

Un frisson parcourut son échine quand la main de Neji prit la sienne avec douceur. Elle frémit de nouveau en sentant quelques chose de froid. Elle leva sa main droite à sa hauteur et découvrit un petit anneau fait d'argent et de nacre orner son auriculaire. Émue jusqu'aux larmes, elle le remercia chaleureusement de ce présent.

**- Merci Neji**, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il ignora son remerciement et profita du fait qu'elle ait enfin daigner de se retourner vers lui pour lui attraper le visage.

**- Croyais-tu que j'aillais t'embrasser?** S'enquit-il une nouvelle fois.

**- Hmmm**, gémit-elle en sentant son souffle brûlant approcher ses lèvres.

Enfin elle reçu le baiser qu'elle attendait tant.

oOoOoOo

**- Qui- qui m'a apporté ça, Kô-san? **

**- Oh, il y en a un de la part de votre cousin qui d'ailleurs voulait vous l'offrir en personne mais comme vous n'étiez pas réveillée, il est parti, un de la part de votre père, un de-**

**- Hein?** S'exclama Hinata les yeux ronds.

Incrédule, elle fouilla dans les présents étalés sur son tatami et trouva enfin celui de son père. Une belle boîte de chocolat non signée sobre mais à l'allure majestueuse -peut-être avec son bolduc richement sophistiqué avec tous ses nœuds-. Immédiatement elle su que c'était celui de son père. Quelques larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux qu'elle chassa vite fait du revers de sa main. Elle fut encore plus ébranlée quand elle lut tous les papiers qui ornaient ses paquets. Il y en avait de son cousin Neji, de Sai, de Shino -bien qu'elle lui ait offert son cadeau en retard-, de Lee, de Gai et bien d'autres. Cherchant farouchement celui d'un certain blond, les larmes de tristesse cette fois-ci lui remontèrent aux yeux quand elle ne le vit nul part. Reniflant discrètement car elle savait Kô encore présent derrière la porte coulissante, elle s'arrangea un peu grâce à la glace qui trainait par terre, avant de faire glisser la porte.

Elle s'inclinant légèrement devant son précepteur qui fit de même pour la saluer.

**- Hi-Hinata-sama.**

**- Oui? **

**- Voici pour vous, veuillez accepter ceci de ma part en remerciement de votre généreux présent**, lui dit-il en lui tendant une boîte de ses deux mains.

Surprise elle le prit en lui gratifiant un petit sourire.

**- Veuillez m'excuser à présent.**

Quand il releva la tête, elle remarqua ses rougeurs aux joues.

oOoOoOo

Après l'avoir un peu calmé, Sakura et son visiteur dégustaient à présent une boîte de chocolats autour d'un bon thé aux fruits froid. Son amie, Ino, avait débarqué tout à l'heure sans prévenir en hurlant hystérique qu'elle avait reçu un présent de la part de Sai. Apparemment il avait compris le message -enfin...- et avait opté pour une belle robe d'été blanche ornée de jolies dentelles. Heureusement -pour lui- il n'avait pas retenu l'idée de Naruto.

**- Je te disais que Sai s'est présenté devant la boutique, tout beau et tout et tout. Aaah**, soupira-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Sakura aurait juré avoir vu des étoiles et des cœurs traverser les mirettes d'Ino quand elle lui racontait son histoire.

**- Il m'a aussi offert une boîte de chocolats bl- ah mais je te l'ai déjà raconté!**

A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait même plus de tout ce qu'Ino lui avait dit. Elle avait mal à la tête à force d'étudier ces fichus parchemins mais si en plus sa meilleure amie venait lui raconter en détails son -futur- idylle... Rien à faire. Quand Yamanaka Ino était amoureuse, elle l'était!

oOoOoOo

Finalement après s'être habillée correctement, Hinata sorti de chez elle pour aller remercier toutes les personnes qui lui avaient offert une boîte de chocolats blancs, son père le premier. Ne trouvant nul part son cousin dans la maison, elle sorti dehors. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que Kiba l'attendait, pour une fois non accompagné par son fidèle compagnon.

**- Ohayô Kiba-kun**, la salua chaleureusement Hinata.

**- 'hayô**, fit-il pensivement.** Tu veux aller faire un tour?** Proposa le jeune homme.

Elle accepta avec plaisir bien qu'un peu étonnée. _Pourquoi donc Kiba n'était pas avec Akamaru?_ Lui qui ne se séparait jamais, sous aucun prétexte de son chien. En plus pour lui demander d'aller se promener. _C'était louche_, pensait Hinata.

**- Au fait, tiens.**

Il lui lança dans ses mains tendues une boîte de chocolats qu'elle attrapa habilement.

**- Merci Kiba-kun**, le remercia-t-elle en lui offrant un adorable sourire.

Sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire de l'effet à son coéquipier. Incapable de regarder une seconde de plus le visage de la jeune fille en continuant d'être impassible, il détourna le regard pour cacher ses joues rosies. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils devant le comportement étrange de son ami. Était-il malade? Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui demander mais il la devança.

**- Hi-hinata, je-**

Malheureusement il fut interrompu par un blondinet -parasite!, se dit Kiba sur le moment-.

**- Hiiiinata!**

**- Na-naruto-kun!** S'étonna-t-elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

**- Oh salut Kiba! **

**- Naruto**, lui répondit simplement Kiba avec tout de même un peu de nervosité.

**- Ça ne va pas Kiba?** Remarqua Naruto.

**- Rien, ce n'est rien. Je vous laisse tout les deux. **

De plus en plus alarmée par son comportement, elle délaissa un peu Naruto et s'approcha de lui.

**- Tu es sûr?**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. **

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire Kiba-kun? **

**- Rien d'important. **

**- Hmmm**, fit-elle pas très convaincue en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout voir son ami dans cet état. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec Sakura, une excellente med-nin?

**- On en reparlera alors?**

**- Hm**, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de tourner les talons ainsi qu'une page sur son amour à sens unique...

oOoOoOo

**- Aaah**, soupira Sakura de contentement en s'étirant.

Ça y'est! Elle avait enfin fini de déchiffrer toute l'écriture pattes de mouche inscrite sur son parchemin et compris par la même occasion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le relire quelques fois et elle était prête pour demain! Elle aurait fini beaucoup plus tôt si Ino n'était pas venue. Bien qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, son bavardage lui avait parut barbant et lui avait donné une migraine atroce.

Elle leva les yeux vers son horloge. Il n'était seulement trois heures de l'après-midi. Elle pourrait peut-être sortir un peu histoire de se dégourdir les jambes?

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DONG**

Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas sa meilleure amie encore. S'approchant à pas de loup, elle colla son oreille à sa porte pour espérer déceler l'identité de la personne derrière. Si effectivement c'était bien Ino -ou éventuellement l'autre blondinet-, elle pourrait peut-être faire semblant de ne pas être là.

**- Est-ce-que je devrais l'offrir à Sakura-san... Peut-être qu'effectivement c'est bien ce que je pense...**

Soulagée que ce ne soit pas une ou un certain blond, elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Lee. Elle se força à ne pas grimacer en affichant un sourire crispé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle trouverait pire que la combinaison verte et horriblement moulante de Lee. Mais là... Aujourd'hui il avait fait abstraction de sa tenue habituelle pour une chemise nœud papillon. Chemise nœud papillon assez classes mais... LA CHEMISE ETAIT ROSE SAUMON, LE NOEUD PAPILLON ROUGE A RAYURES BLANCHES, LE PANTALON DROIT ETAIT VERT BOUTEILLE, SES CHAUSSETTES JAUNES ET ENFIN SES CHAUSSURES MARRONS!

_Seul son bandeau frontal était en accord avec quelque chose_, se força-t-elle à penser. Elle l'invita à entrer en se décalant un peu sous la surprise de Lee.

**- Euh, Sakura-san, j-je ne compte pas rester longtemps.**

**- Oui mais tu ne vas pas rester sur le palier...**

Finalement convaincu, il entra dans l'appartement de sa belle. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'ensemble de son appartement. Il était à son image. _Bien ordonné, respirant la fraicheur_, se dit-il en humant l'air d'un air idiot. … Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. _Non!_ Fit-il en secouant la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit!

N'ayant pas l'intention de rester bien longtemps, il lui offrit directement son présent.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est seulement un cadeau de remerciement au tien, d'ailleurs le tien était absolument exquis, je n'en ai pas perdu une miette**, déballa-t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il se ressaisit, **je le sais, Sakura-san.**

**- Euh**, fit-elle un peu désorientée par le discours de Lee. De rien. Mais, euh que sais-tu au juste?

**- Ah, que tu es amoureuse**, dit tristement Lee.

**- Quoi?** Demanda Sakura en s'empourprant. **De-de-de qui?** Bégaya-t-elle.

_Que savait-il?_

**- Allons, ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher... tout le monde le sait...**

**- Tout le monde?** Répéta incrédule Sakura.

**- Oui... beau brun, mystérieux, yeux sombres...**

**- Que-que-que qui t'a raconté ça?**

**- Je garde mes sources! Je vais y aller Sakura-san!**

Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée accompagné d'une Sakura réduite à l'état de flaque. Elle était pourtant sûre que personne ne saurait au courant! Qui était celui qui avait vendu la mèche? Qu'elle aille lui dire quelques mots...

**- Merci de m'avoir accueilli, j'espère de tout cœur que Sai-kun saura te rendre heureuse!**

**- Merci Lee... Attends! Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit? Sai? **

Trop tard. Il était déjà loin...

Comment pouvait-il imaginé une seconde qu'elle était amoureuse de Sai! Sai enfin... C'est Sai quoi? Qui pourra tomber amoureuse de cet... idiot? Non pas idiot... ça c'était Naruto. Ce, ce... elle n'avait aucun mot pour le qualifier!

Que disait-elle? Ino était bien tombée amoureuse de ce type... Soupirant, elle rentra chez elle, exaspérée par tout ça.

oOoOoOo

**- Sakura?** Appela le brun suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende et suffisamment bas pour ne pas réveiller tout le quartier, du bas de son balcon.

Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants cherchant un quelconque signe que son médecin n'était pas couché. Puis il soupira et se dit qu'il devrait aller à l'hôpital pour une fois et ne pas la déranger pour ça. Mais l'hôpital était un vrai cauchemar: les gens qui le soignaient n'hésitaient jamais à lui demander de retirer ses vêtements, de vouloir le garder pour la nuit lui assurant que ce sera mieux ou encore de l'ausculter pendant de très longues minutes alors qu'il ne s'était fait qu'une ou deux égratignures. C'était limite du harcèlement sexuel.

Il soupira. _Bon peut-être qu'il se passera de soins pour cette fois-ci_, se dit-il en se remémorant de la dernière fois qu'il avait mît un pied dans l'hôpital pour multiples blessures faites lors d'une mission particulièrement laborieuse pour qu'il puisse être à ce point blessé.

Le médecin -oui c'était bien un homme- n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions sur lui tout en le soignant et en le dévorant des yeux. Au début ça ne le dérangea pas trop -enfin si, rien qu'un peu-, les questions étaient simples mais peu à peu il avait commencé à lui demander quelles étaient ses orientations sexuelles tout en sous-entendant une partie à plusieurs.

Heureusement Sakura qui passait par là l'avait vu et était venue le saluer. Il lui avait fait rapidement comprendre en seulement faisant remuer ses lèvres qu'elle devait le tirer le là. Elle avait alors demander au médecin de disposer et qu'elle prenait la suite. Il grimaça. Il se souvenait parfaitement du petit clin d'œil du médecin qui se voulait aguicheur fait derrière le dos de Sakura. Une fois seuls, Sasuke choqué lui avait fait un résumé de la situation tout en tremblant légèrement de peur. Elle avait alors éclater de rire, ce qui l'agaça beaucoup. Son rire avait attiré de nombreuses personnes jusqu'à leur chambre et encore plus lorsqu'on sut qu'Uchiha Sasuke s'y trouvait. Sakura lui avait alors proposer de venir chez elle pour qu'elle puisse le soigner tranquillement. Elle avait ensuite bafouiller toute rouge qu'elle n'avait aucune autre idée en tête quand elle se rendit compte de ses paroles. Surpris il avait accepté tout en se disant que jamais il n'avait pensé à genre de chose.

C'est ainsi qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait blessé d'une mission il se dirigeait non pas vers l'hôpital mais chez sa coéquipière. Il fallait se l'avouer, la rose aussi avait du mal à résister à le mater mais cela valait mieux qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux qui le dévoraient du regard. Il avait du mal à l'accepter mais il appréciait la compagnie de la rose. Ça en était étrange... Quand ses mains parcouraient ses blessures avec délicatesse, il sentait son cœur s'agiter un peu plus. Et le petit sourire enfantin rempli de fierté devant son travail, qu'elle avait quand elle lui annonçait que c'était fini, cela faisait naitre en lui un mystérieux sentiment. C'est pourquoi souvent ses pas le menaient directement ici alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence.

Il avait besoin de la voir.

Résigné, il jeta un dernier regard au balcon désespérément vide avant de tourner les talons et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, d'humeur maussade. Un cliquetis se fit alors entendre, il releva aussitôt la tête plein d'espoir.

**- Sasuke-kun, c'est toi?** Murmura une voix.

Il sauta sur son balcon dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix.

**- Qu- tu m'as fait peur!** Fit-elle en voyant jaillir sa silhouette.

**- Hn, désolé.**

**- Entre**, l'invita-t-elle en s'écartant.

Il ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans son appartement.

**- Désolée si je ne suis pas venue tout de suite, j'étais en train de lire un livre,** dit-elle en agitant une main en direction de sa chambre, **j'ai d'abord cru que j'avais rêvé parce-qu'on m'avait dit que tu ne reviendrais que demain et-**

Il n'écoutait plus du tout ses explications trop occupé à détailler sa tenue. Elle était habillée d'un court short noir, d'un simple T-shirt vert pomme par dessus elle avait revêtu une robe de chambre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné duquel dépassaient de multiples mèches. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cette tenue. Généralement elle l'accueillait avec encore son uniforme de travail c'est-à-dire sa tunique pourpre manches courtes et sa jupe droite.

**- Sasuke-kun?** Demanda-t-elle ce qui mît fin à ses pensées.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle.

**- Ah, je désolée de la tenue**, balbutia la rose en rougissant à vue d'œil. **Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais et je...**

**- Non je me demandais juste comment tu faisait pour ne pas avoir froid**, se rattrapa le brun de justesse en détournant le regard.

**- Je ne suis pas frileuse. **

**- Hn**, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

**- Euh, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, attends moi ici, et fais comme chez toi**, dit-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargé de boites en tout genre.

**- C'est rare que tu viennes me demander de te soigner pour si peu, tu n'as que quelques simples égratignures**, lui fit remarquer Sakura tout en continuant à désinfecter sa plaie.

**J'avais envie de te voir**, s'entendit-il dire.

_Oups... Boulette_ comme on disait. La rose leva brusquement les yeux vers lui délaissant sa tâche. Elle lui demanda de répéter bien qu'elle ait très bien entendu sa phrase tout en clignant des yeux. Honteux, il ne répondit rien, installant un lourd silence entre eux pendant lequel Sakura se concentra à guérir ses plaies.

**- Voilà, j'ai fini**, lui annonça fièrement Sakura.

**- Merci**, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Pendant que Sakura rassemblait le contenu de sa trousse de soin qui était un peu éparpillé partout, l'Uchiha enfila sa tenue, se sentant beaucoup mieux dedans maintenant que ses blessures étaient guéries.

**- Il se fait tard... Tu devrais peut-être te coucher, demain tu dois passer à l'hôpital de bonne heure non?**

**- Comment tu sais tout ça?** Interrogea la med-nin vraiment étonnée.

**- Si tu étudiais tous ces parchemins sur la médecine, c'est que Hokage-sama devrait t'enseigner un nouveau jutsu, ai-je raison?**

**- Oui**, répondit-elle soulagée qu'ils aient reprit une conversation normale.

**- Je vais rentrer alors... **Conclut l'Uchiha en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

**- Oui**, répéta-t-elle ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Surement un peu déçue, elle stoppa le rassemblement des divers boites et rejoignit le jeune homme sur le balcon. Le cœur serré et la gorge sèche elle adressa tout de même un faible sourire à son bien-aimé.

**- Au fait, tiens**, lui dit-il en lui tendant une boite blanche entourée d'un ruban tout aussi blanc.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Était-elle en train de rêver?

Elle l'accepta, vraiment très surprise de son attention. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle prit conscience de la signification du ruban nouée autour de la boite. Ruban qui visiblement n'avait pas été acheté en même temps que les chocolats.

L'étau sur son cœur se desserra soudainement. Délicatement, elle le prit entre ses doigts le traitant de la même façon que s'il aurait été fait de sucre. La rose leva les yeux sentant son regard peser sur elle mais il détourna aussitôt le regard, semblant soudain trouver un très grand intérêt pour les pots de fleurs vides du balcon voisin. Quand il osa enfin reposer son regard sur elle, il découvrit que son ruban avait remplacé son crayon dans ses cheveux(2). Ils se sourirent timidement. Finalement il décida de se laisser guider par sa conscience amoureuse qui depuis tout à l'heure lui criait : « _Mais embrasses-la bon sang!_ ». Il se pencha doucement pour éviter de la surprendre et lui donner le temps de le repousser au cas où elle n'accepterait pas.

Sa bouche atteignit alors son but: les lèvres roses de la jeune fille. Il s'y attarda pas longtemps et se recula un peu pour voir sa réaction. Les joues rouges, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Cependant il lut dans son regard vert jade une expression qui le fit sourire. Il se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa un peu plus longtemps. Bientôt Sakura rejoignit la partie. Ses mains vinrent s'enrouler timidement autour de sa nuque. Elle n'y croyait pas... Uchiha Sasuke, son premier amour, ami et coéquipier l'embrassait. Les mots n'avaient pas leur utilité dans ces moments-là. Il suffisait simplement de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'onyx de Sasuke pour le savoir. Ne disait-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme? Il quitta ses lèvres pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire:

**_- Happy White Day_, Sakura.**

**

* * *

**

White Day(1): Fête célébrée le 14 Mars, un mois exactement après la St. Valentin où les hommes offrent en général du chocolat blanc -d'où le nom- en retour à ceux qu'ils ont reçus, mais les traditions ont changés et ce n'est plus seulement du chocolat blanc qu'on offre, on peut également offrir un présent de couleur blanc. Le cadeau offert est censé avoir être d'une valeur trois fois importante que le cadeau reçu. Source: Wikipédia

son ruban avait remplacé son crayon dans ses cheveux(2): Les adolescents offrent d'usage un ruban blanc à l'élue de son cœur. Si à la fin de la journée, elle le noue que ce soit à son poignet, ses cheveux, son sac, cela veut dire qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments amoureux que celui qui lui a offert. Source: Wikipédia

* * *

Quelques faits:

• Quand il est rentré chez lui, Sasuke a retrouvé un bon paquet de lettres de ses groupies. Je cite « _Sasuke-kun, je sais que tu étais parti en mission, et seulement pour toi je pourrais attendre ton retour pour recevoir mon cadeau de White Day! _ », « _Mon amour, j'attendrais éternellement ta __réponse à mon présent_ », « _Mon Sasuke-chou, ne fais pas ton timide et viens me déclarer ton amour sous le pêcher en bas de chez moi!_ ». Il en a eut des frissons et n'a pas osé sortir de chez lui le jour suivant.

• Sasuke offre un ruban blanc à Sakura même si cela ne concerne seulement les adolescents car il sait qu'elle aime les rubans pour pouvoir les nouer dans ses cheveux. Et secrètement car il veut qu'elle le noue pour s'assurer qu'elle aime lui et personne d'autre!

• Le lendemain, Hyûga Hinata fut déclarée la fille qui avait reçu le plus grand nombre de chocolats et par la même occasion, la fille la plus généreuse de Konoha.

• Shikamaru est encore à Suna, filant le grand amour avec Temari. C'est pourquoi il n'apparait pas ici (ou comment trouver un prétexte à l'auteur pour ne pas l'insérer...).

* * *

Aaaah *-* Vous ne savez pas comment c'est agréable de terminer cet OS et par la même occasion cette petite histoire en deux parties. Essayez de ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour ce presque torchon et du retard T_T J'ai eue une espèce d'oral Tpe mais qui en fait n'est pas un Tpe, mais presque à préparer... enfin bref! Pour le coup, je n'ai pas pu insérer de chanson... Trop long... Au pire si j'ai la foi, je les insérerais plus tard...

Prions encore que malgré les évènements, les japonais ont pu offrir leur cadeau...

J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu ;)

Merci encore de m'avoir lue.

_Tsukii_


End file.
